


If The Hammock's a'Rocking, Don't Come a'Knocking

by ericsonclan



Series: A Pirate's Life For Me AU [21]
Category: The Walking Dead (Telltale Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Hammocks, Hijinks & Shenanigans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:20:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23779027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ericsonclan/pseuds/ericsonclan
Summary: Brody and Mitch seize the opportunity of having some alone time to try something they never have before... <3
Relationships: Brody/Mitch (Walking Dead: Done Running)
Series: A Pirate's Life For Me AU [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1683673
Kudos: 2





	If The Hammock's a'Rocking, Don't Come a'Knocking

**Author's Note:**

> (by Laura)

They had been waiting for this moment.

For weeks now, Mitch and Brody had been trying to find an opportunity to have some alone time: easier said than done on a ship. Every time they found it was just the two of them, one of the younger boys would come running in or Louis would be looking for them since he was starting a crew meeting or Prisha and Violet had already found that spot. Neither of them wanted to show it, but the constant denial of their deepest desire – to just get their fucking hands on each other – was wearing away at them.

At last though the day came when the stars aligned in their favor. Louis and Clementine had taken the boys out on the rowboat to investigate a nearby island. Marlon was steering the ship around to the other side of the island where they’d meet them. Prisha and Violet were up in the crow’s nest on watch duty. Ruby and Aasim were sewing together a new flag. Omar was in the kitchen as always. Everyone had something to do… except Brody and Mitch. Their opportunity had arrived.

Stealthily, they snuck down below deck, making their way to the sleeping quarters. They chose Mitch’s room, shutting the door behind them with an almost inaudible click. As soon as it was shut, they stole their first kiss of many to come that afternoon.

“God, it feels like forever since we’ve had some time alone,” Brody exclaimed, pulling Mitch in for another kiss.

“Damn right,” Mitch grumbled. “Never thought I’d value privacy till we couldn’t fucking find any,” The ship rocked under their feet as they made their way over to Mitch’s hammock, their lips locked together as they blindly navigated toward their destination. Placing a hand on his hammock, Mitch turned to Brody with a devious smile. “So…”

“So…”

Neither was willing to admit how nervous they were. If they’d had clear heads about the matter they both would have realized that the likelihood of their partner having any experience in this area was next to nothing. Both were so absorbed in hiding their emotions from the other though that they often did a pretty shit job of reading each other. So here they both stood, too afraid to admit to the other that they had no idea what they were doing.

“Ladies first,” Mitch motioned toward the hammock.

Brody quirked an eyebrow. “I think you’d crush me if I went up there first. You go,”

“Fine then. Coward,” Mitch jumped up into his hammock, scrambling a little before plopping in place. “Need a hand?”

Brody begrudgingly took it, grunting with effort as she pulled herself up onto the hammock.

Mitch smirked at her as she got settled. “No wonder you sleep on the bottom hammock in your room. Didn’t know a pirate could be such a shit climber,”

“Shut up,” Brody snapped, whacking his chest. She tried to sit up straight, but overestimated the height of the ceiling, bumping her head in the process and letting out a sharp hiss of pain.

“Shit, you alright?” Mitch asked, leaning forward to help her.

“No, wait, don’t move!” Brody warned – but it was too late. Mitch’s shifting weight threw the entire hammock of balance, flipping the pair unceremoniously out and onto the floor. They sat up with heavy groans. “I told you to wait,” Brody muttered, rubbing the bump on her head.

“Sorry,”

Brody looked over to see Mitch gazing sheepishly at the floor. It wasn’t like him to not have a comeback. She took his hand in hers, offering a small smile. “Let’s try again,”

This time they were both smoother in their ascent and more cautious as they got into place, making sure not to make any sudden movements that might rock the hammock too much. They smiled at each other in triumph, moving in for a kiss. Things progressed rather quickly, getting more heated from there. Suddenly though, Mitch pulled back with a groan.

“What’s wrong?” Brody’s tone was worried. “Did I do something?”

“No, it’s not you. I just realized what a dumbass I am, leaving my boots on before getting up here. Not sure how to get ‘em off now,”

“Shit. I left mine on too,” Brody’s brow furrowed in thought. “Stay really still, OK? I’m gonna see if I can turn around and slip yours off,”

Mitch held onto the edges of the hammock, trying to stabilize it as Brody slowly turned around. There were a couple close calls, but after a minute or two she was facing Mitch’s feet. She started to untie his laces.

“You know,” Mitch commented, “This isn’t the worst view over here. I could get used to this,”

“Less talking, more untying. My shoes should be within your reach too,”

“Spoilsport,” But Mitch complied, working on undoing Brody’s shoes as well.

Suddenly, the ship hit a particularly large swell. Brody was knocked off of the hammock with a scream.

“Brody! Are you OK?” Mitch looked over the edge of the hammock in terror. Brody waved up at him from her landing spot in the lower hammock.

“Just fine. I’m just gonna step onto the floor though to finish getting my boots off. Probably what we should’ve done in the first place,”

“Good idea,”

They finished the removal of their boots separately before Brody hopped up into the hammock once more. “Third time’s the charm, right?” she said with a wink.

Mitch placed his hands securely on her hips, sitting up for a kiss. They quickly achieved a fairly good rhythm now, Mitch’s hands slipping under the edges of Brody’s shirt while Brody’s fingers worked to loosen the laces on his shirt. A sudden turn had them both clinging to each other in desperation though as the hammock swung fiercely to and fro. Marlon must have begun to circle the island.

“Fuck, I wish we had a bed,” Mitch muttered. “Louis and Clem have it so easy. We should’ve snuck in there,”

“Are you crazy?” Brody hissed. “What if someone caught us in there? We’d never hear the end of it!”

“We know how to be sneaky,”

“It doesn’t matter! They’d know if we’d been in there. There’d be some sort of evidence we left or a weird smell or-”

“A weird smell? What exactly are you expecting?”

“I don’t know! I just, I-I…” Brody’s breathing was quickening.

Seeing how bad it was getting, Mitch raised his hands to stroke her arms, rubbing gentle circles as he went. “Hey, my bad. If you don’t wanna sneak in there, we won’t. We’ll make this work… somehow,”

“Thank you,” Brody whispered. “I really want to. Make this work, that is,”

“Same here,”

They returned to their endeavors, each excited touch bringing them closer to something they weren’t quite sure how to handle but were ready to try. There were certainly some bumps – both literal and metaphorical – along the way. At one point when Brody was reaching forward to cup Mitch’s cheek a jostle from the ship led to her poking him in the eye. And when they were both trying to get Mitch’s pants off he almost slipped out of the hammock, grabbing Brody’s hair for balance and pulling it in a very unsexy way. It likely would have been easier if they’d simply taken all of their clothes off before entering the hammock, but seeing as the removal of a single item of clothing sent them both into a blustering tizzy, there was no way that would happen.

Finally they appeared to be getting somewhere. Brody’s shirt and Mitch’s pants were off and they had gotten quite proficient at maintaining their balance even as the hammock swayed wildly with each and every wave against the ship’s hull. Brody and Mitch shared a tentative look as they pondered if they were ready to start to take that final leap into unknown terrain. Brody’s hand hovered above Mitch’s torso. Mitch nodded his permission. Brody’s hand moved slowly down, trailing lower until-

“Just a sec, Prisha! I know where I left it, just gotta grab it!”

That was Violet’s voice.

Brody’s head jerked up in alarm, smashing once more into the room’s ceiling, right where she hit it before. She grabbed her head in pain and Mitch leaned forward in concern… sending both of them tumbling out of the hammock, landing in a tangled mess on the floor just as Violet opened the door.

All three of them froze, staring at each other in abject horror. Brody and Mitch felt like dying in that moment, sinking down into the watery abyss where they would never have to see another living soul again, where they could fade into oblivion and forget this utterly mortifying moment. There was no escape though.

Violet was the first to move. Walking over to her hammock, she opened one of the trunks underneath, fishing through it for a second before emerging with a polished spyglass. Brody had tried to cover what her bra didn’t hide while Violet’s back was turned and Mitch shifted slightly, trying to shield her from view as well. Violet walked back to the door silently. Before she exited, she reached over into the hammock on her left, fishing out a dirty sock. She plunked it onto the outer doorknob before shutting the door behind her.

“Holy shit,” Brody groaned, rubbing her knuckles against her throbbing forehead.

“That was a buzzkill if I ever saw one,”

“No duh!” Brody looked to the door in fear. “Think she’ll tell anyone?”

“Violet? Never,” Mitch tapped his fingers against the floorboards, looking around the room. “Sooo… what do we do now?”

“Raincheck?”

“Raincheck,”

Their moment would have to wait till another day.


End file.
